


Public Submission

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Punishment, Somewhere between just brother and Wincest, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: When Dean acts up at a restaurant, Cas straightens him out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Dean is embarrassed about being all submissive in front of Sam, but Cas demands obedience at all times. when cas and sam figure out what dean is doing, there is some very public submission, knotting and discipline in front of Sam. thanks <3
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel had been the one to suggest lunch with Sam, it had only been a month since he and Dean had been mated, and the Alpha wanted to get to better know his brother-in-law. Dean had seemed uncertain, but had agreed willingly enough.

Castiel realized why when the three of them got to the restaurant. He thought Dean had gotten used to submitting to him, but it was becoming quickly clear that he wasn’t all the way there yet. In the privacy of their home was one thing, but in public in front of his brother was apparently something else entirely.

The final straw came when Dean completely ignored Castiel’s rule on speaking to strangers. Dean _knew_ he wasn’t to order his food for himself, he was to respectfully tell Cas what he’d like off the menu, and then obediently accept what the Alpha ordered for him, whether it was what he wanted or not. He was _not_ to ignore his Alpha entirely and order from the waiter directly.

Castiel waited until the waiter walked away to address Dean. “Look at me, omega.”

Dean’s face was already turning red when he met Cas’s eyes. The Alpha only called him that when he was in trouble. He bit his lip. “What’s wrong, Cas?” He knew perfectly well what he’d done.

“Just because we are having lunch with your brother doesn’t mean you are excused from my rules,” Castiel said sternly.

Dean’s eyes darted back and forth from his Alpha to his brother. “Please Cas, it’s embarrassing, can we just-”

Castiel’s reply was firm. “No. Now, I believe I can finish your punishment before our food arrives. Stand up and bend over the table.”

Dean let out a little whimper, but did as he was told. He pressed his hot face to the table as he felt the Alpha yank down his pants and underwear.

Dean had seen other omegas punished in public before, but this was the first time he was experiencing it first hand. He winced at the first stinging slap of Cas’s hand on his ass.

“Thank me and ask me for another,” Castiel said calmly.

Dean screwed his eyes shut. “Thank you, Alpha, may I please have another?” Another slap of Castiel’s hand cracked across Dean’s ass, making him wince. “Thank you, Alpha, may I please have another?” A third firm smack rang out across the restaurant and bright pain flared across his ass. He started to whimper. “Thank you, Alpha, may I please have another?” Again. Tears started to fall down Dean’s cheeks. “Thank you, Alpha, may I please have another?”

The spanking continued until Dean was a blubbery mess, barely able to choke out the words his Alpha wanted. Only then did the Alpha stop. Dean hoped his punishment was over, but realized it wasn’t when he heard the sound of a zipper and felt the press of his Alpha’s hard cock against his hole. The Alpha thrust in fast, fucking into Dean with a rapid pace, giving him no time to adjust.

“Why are you being punished, omega?” Castiel asked, grip tightening on Dean’s hips.

Dean sobbed but managed. “For being disobedient and disrespectful.”

“Why else?” Castiel demanded, pumping his hips harder, slapping against Dean with each thrust.

“Because I didn’t submit!” Dean wailed.

“That’s right,” Castiel said, not slowing, even as his knot started to swell. His voice was getting rough, his approaching orgasm making it harder to talk. “What will you do from now on? Even when we’re in public with your brother?

“I’ll submit to you!” Dean cried. “I’ll submit, Alpha, I promise!”

“Good omega,” Cas grunted, hips slamming into Dean a few more times before he let out a long groan and went still. He collapsed over Dean for a moment, catching his breath.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Dean sniveled. “I’m sorry I was bad.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to the bite on Dean’s neck. “You’re forgiven.”

Castiel pulled Dean up from the table as he sat back down on his seat, pulling Dean onto his lap to wait out his knot. Dean twisted so he could bury his face in his Alpha’s neck, and Cas continued to press soothing kisses to his forehead, whispering words of love and forgiveness into the omega’s ear.

Once Dean calmed down, Cas lifted his head by the chin and turned his face to look at his brother. “I want you to apologize to your brother for making me punish you in the middle of lunch.”

Dean blushed but obeyed immediately. “I’m sorry I was bad and made Cas punish me,” he said, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam said, a look of exasperated fondness in his eyes. “I’m kinda glad to see your new Alpha can handle you so well.”

Castiel smiled kindly. “Thank you, Sam.” He turned to Dean. “Now, you are going to spend the rest of the meal on my knot like a good omega. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will not eat unless I feed you. Understood?”

Dean melted a little, feeling quite thoroughly dominated. “Yes, Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a brat. Sam learns how to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I loved the one where Dean had to submit in front of Sam! that was super hot. Could... could we have more like that? Maybe Cas left Dean in the care of his brother while he was away. And Dean was a total disobedient brat. Sam had never punished Dean before, and wasn't going to without Cas's permission. but now Cas is back, Dean is thoroughly spanked and has to listen to a discussion of how Cas disciplines him and what he will let Sam do.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean hated that his own little brother had to babysit him when his Alpha was out of town. Just because the law said an omega couldn’t live alone for longer than 24 hours. Who was going to rat on them, anyway?

Dean knew he’d been a brat to Sam the whole time he’d been staying at his house, but he was homesick, he couldn’t help it. His Alpha was coming home today, so it would all be over soon.

That was when Dean realized he heard voices coming from down stairs. Cas was home!

Dean jumped up and hurried down the stairs. He found Cas in the living room, and he threw himself into the Alpha’s arms.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, wrapping him up tight. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean said, burying his face in the Alpha’s neck, breathing in his favorite scent.

Sam stood to the side, smiling at the reunion.

“So,” Castiel started, looking at Sam. “How was he for you?”

Sam winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, actually he was kinda a brat all week. I don’t think he likes being separated from you.”

Dean stared at his brother in shock, he couldn’t believe his brother would tattle on him like that!

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean. “Dean, separation anxiety is not an excuse to be disrespectful to an Alpha, especially your acting Alpha when I’m away.” He looked at Sam. “I suppose I should have seem this coming and given you permission to punish him as needed.”

Dean squeaked indignantly. “You’re going to let my little brother punish me?”

“Dean, your little brother is a 20 year old Alpha. I expect you to respect him as you do me.” Castiel turned back to Sam. “Are you comfortable spanking him when he needs it?”

Sam nodded. “Sure, no problem.”

Dean gaped at his little brother.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s chin and pulled it to look at him. “This demonstration will be your punishment for your behavior this week. Understand?”

Dean melted, realizing this was really going to happen. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead before turning to Sam. “Now, I’m going to demonstrate a couple different ways I spank your brother and describe when I would choose to use them. Then you can try it on him. Okay?”

Sam nodded, surprisingly willing. Dean realized he’d probably been wanting to punish him all week, but didn’t think Cas would allow it.

Castiel took Dean by the arm and led him into the living room.

“The first is for just a couple smacks, which I use for minor offenses,” Castiel said. He let go of Dean and left him standing in the middle of the room, while the two Alpha stepped back a couple steps. “If he uses a bad word or just gets a little too sassy, or any other thing that I want to correct, but don’t feel deserves a full punishment.”

Dean squirmed where he stood, waiting for what he knew was coming.

“Now, immediate punishment is important. If he were to sass me, I would deliver this punishment instantly, regardless of who is watching. This is also why Dean is only allowed to wear jeans with an elastic waste and no belt.” He looked to Sam. “Watch carefully.”

Castiel crossed the space to Dean in two quick steps, grabbing his arm and twisted him around so he could get at the omega’s ass. He then swiftly yanked Dean’s pants and underwear down and laid two hard smacks to his bare ass. He then pull his pants back up.

“That was for sassing, do not to it again.” Castiel said, demonstrating.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean replied

Castiel turned to Sam. “Do not forget to tell him what he did, and do not forget to pull his pants back up. He is not allowed to pull them up himself, if you don’t, he must leave them down, baring his spanked ass.”

Sam nodded. “Gotcha. Can I try?”

Castiel nodded, stepping away from Dean. “Try it with three smacks, this technique can scale up a bit.”

Sam crossed to Dean quickly, mirroring Castiel’s movements as he grabbed Dean and turned him. He pulled his pants down, spanked him hard three times in quick succession, then pulled them back up.

“That was for sassing,” Sam said, with far to much satisfaction. “Do not do it again.”

Dean blushed bright red with humiliation. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Very good,” Castiel said. “Now, if he didn’t stop, we would move on to the next level. Or, if what he did was more severe in the first place, such as breaking a rule.” He took Dean’s arm and led him into the kitchen. Castiel gestured to the kitchen chair, speaking to Sam. “If you’ll sit, please.”

Sam sat down, waiting expectantly.

Castiel only had to gesture for Dean to understand. His face burned and he lowered himself over his brother’s lap.

“Okay,” Cas said, “Pull down his pants and tell him why he’s being punished.”

Sam pulled Dean’s jeans down to his knees. “Dean, you are being punished for disrespecting me this week.”

Castiel nodded his approval. “Now, the number of smacks may vary based on what he did, but usually at least 20 smacks are called for in this position. I recommend continuing until you see real tears, that’s the only way to be sure he’s learned his lesson. And make sure to vary where you’re hitting him, so that his whole butt turns a nice, even color of red.”

Sam nodded, lifting his hand and dropping it to Dean’s left ass cheek with a firm whack. He only paused a moment before laying a second smack to Dean’s right cheek.

Dean bit back a whimper at the sharp pain. His little brother’s giant hands covered more ground than his Alpha’s. The spanking continued until Dean started to lose count, and when the tears started to fall he wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the mortification of being spanked by his brother.

Sam finally stopped, rubbing a soothing hand on Dean's burning, red ass.

“Very good,” Castiel praised. “Ask him why he was punished.”

“Why did you have to be punished, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean sniffled. “Because I disrespected you all week.”

“Are you going to be good now?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, pitifully.

“Good omega,” Sam said, pulling Dean’s pants up and putting him back on his feet.

Dean stood on wobbly feet, wiping the tears from his face. He had a feeling he wasn’t done yet, Castiel still had one other way he spanked him.

“Sam,” Castiel said. “Do you have a wooden kitchen spoon?”

Dean wilted submissively as he followed Castiel into the living room. Castiel only had to point to the arm of the couch and Dean moved to bend over it.

“This one is saved for grave misconduct. Such as putting himself in danger, continuing to act out after a regular spanking, or in this case, disrespecting his Alpha brother for an entire week.”

Dean whimpered as Castiel yanked his pants down, yet again.

Castiel handed Sam the spoon. “This time, make him thank you. It will help reinforce the submission.”

Sam’s hand reached out to sooth Dean’s sore ass. “Dean, you’re being punished for failing to respect me as your acting Alpha this week. After each stroke you will thank me for punishing you. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said with a sniffle.

Without warning, Sam whacked Dean on the ass with the spoon.

Dean jerked at the pain. “Thank you for punishing me, Alpha,” he managed. Sam whacked him again, and Dean whimpered. “Thank you for punishing me, Alpha!” Another whack, and tears started to spill again. “Thank you for punishing me, Alpha!”

Castiel watched with satisfaction as faint welts started to rise on the omega’s ass. “He won’t forget this any time soon.”

Dean was a sobbing mess by the time Sam stopped, his whole ass burned and he just wanted to sink to his knees and beg forgiveness.

“Last step,” Cas said, gesturing to the corner.

Sam cleared his throat. “Dean, go stand in the corner and think about why I punished you.”

Dean sniffed as he stood and hobbled across the room with his jeans still down around his knees. He pressed his face into the corner, leaving his glowing red ass on display for the whole living room.

Castiel smiled. “You can leave him there for up to an hour, depending on the severity of his punishment. Just make sure when he’s done you review why you punished him, make him apologize, then tell him he’s forgiven. And don’t forget, the more severe the punishment, the more cuddles he’ll need after it’s over.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks for teaching me that, I don’t think I’ll have any problem keeping Dean in line from now on.”

Castiel let Dean squirm in the corner for a little while, before finally calling him over to the couch where he and Sam waited. "Okay, come here, Dean," he said, patting the spot between himself and Sam. "You can pull up your pants now."

Dean pulled up his jeans and shuffled over to the couch, quickly throwing himself into Castiel's lap. He whimpered softly and pressed his face to the Alpha's neck. "I'm sorry Alpha, I'll be good."

"Your brother is the one who punished you, Dean, you need to talk to him," Castiel said, gently pushing Dean towards the other Alpha. 

Dean's face burned red, but he nodded, moving hesitantly towards Sam. "I'm sorry, Alpha," he whispered. 

"I know Dean," Sam said, reaching out to hug Dean. He was startled when the omega threw himself into his arms, burying his face in the younger Alpha's shirt. "Can you tell me why you were punished?"

"Because I was a horrible brat to you all week," Dean muttered, too ashamed to look up. 

"That's right," Sam said, rubbing Dean's back. "But you took your punishment like a good omega, so everything is forgiven."

Castiel smiled, proud of his mate and his brother-in-law, and he reached out to run his hand through Dean's hair.

Dean let out a long sigh, feeling centered and content for the first time since before Cas left on his trip. "Thank you, Alphas," he murmured, snuggling in for more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe here or follow me at omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com, if you would like to. Comments are love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
